NH – Scream
by Daia-Chan
Summary: O jeito tímido, angelical, seu corpo, seus lábios, seus olhos, e o cheiro do sangue de Hinata, só fazia o vampiro, Uzumaki Naruto, querer mais e mais sentir o gosto de seu sangue descer por sarganta.


.

**Titulo**: Scream

　　　　(Grite)

**Autora**: Chicléta.

**POV**: 3ª pessoa

**Classificação**: +14

**Gênero**: Violência; Romance.

**Personagens**: Naruto e Hinata

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens do anime/manga

Naruto do mestre **M**asashi **K**ishimoto.

Portanto, infelizmente, eles não me pertencem T**.**T

**Legenda**:

**Música**:

**Letra original**

Tradução para português.

**Narração (POV)**:

_Todo o texto em itálico_.

**Gritos**:

- AAH!

•••

　 　　 　 　　　 　　 　　　　　Capítulo **1** • "**Scre**a**m**" (_único_

　　　Não conseguia mais se controlar, sua sede era imensa, e como o cheiro do sangue dela era delicioso. Teria que acabar com tudo isso, a maneira mais fácil de acabar com isso era beber o _sangue de Hinata_.

　　　Tudo estava pronto, havia a chamado para ir a sua casa. A melhor noticia que recebera na parte da manhã, fora que ninguém que morava com ele, passaria o dia ali. Corre para fora de seu carro o mais rápido possível, ao entrar neste já fora logo o ligando e dando a partida.

　　　Quando olhara no retrovisor, _nenhum reflexo_, como esperado. Vampiros não tinham reflexos, isso realmente era entediante. Parara o caro, na frente de um belo hotel, pegara sua jaqueta e colocara, adentrou o belo hotel e fora logo falar para o porteiro avisar para ela, que _ele havia chegado_.

　　　Fora rápido, logo ele já via o elevador se abrir e a morena sair deste. O jovem a leva rapidamente para sua casa, este mostrara a casa inteira para ela, mas isso tudo fazia parte do seu _plano_. Hinata achara a casa muito bonita, mas estranhara que em nenhum lugar havia um espelho, nem nos quartos das irmãs do jovem.

　　　Agora era sua chance, Hinata estava sentada no confortável sofá de couro, o ajudando na material que "não entendia". Tudo em Hinata o provocava, o movimento dos rosados lábios, as ações, o jeito que a mão da jovem tocava o livro, resumindo _tudo_.

　　　 　　 　　　　　**Caught up in this madness too blind to see**

　　　 　　 　　　　　Preso em meio à essa loucura, cego demais pra ver

　　　 　　 　　　　　**Woke animal feelings in me**

　　　 　　 　　　　　Sentimentos animalescos despertam em mim

　　　 　　 　　　　　**Took over my sense and I lost control**

　　　 　　 　　　　　Dominam meus sentidos e eu perco o controle

　　　 　　 　　　　　**I'll taste your blood tonight**

　　　 　　 　　　　　Vou provar do seu sangue esta noite

　　　Sua língua um pouco quente lambe a pele do pescoço da jovem, o que fez esta corar, seus caninos pontiagudos perfuram a pele pálida do pescoço de Hinata, e provando o doce sangue de Hinata. A dor era imensa para Hinata, não sabia o que fazer, esta se rebatia, mas os braços fortes do rapaz a segurava.

　　　- Naruto-kun... – Esta disse fechando os olhos de dor. – AHHHH! – Gritou, era só o que podia fazer, era _gritar_.

　　　Este não parava de beber o líquido vermelho, sangue. O sangue da jovem era o melhor que já tomara em toda a sua vida. Queria mais, mais e mais, não queria que acabasse aquele prazer que estava sentindo apenas bebendo o sangue de Hinata.

　　　 　　 　　　　　**Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring**

　　　 　　 　　　　　Acariciando, essa sensação me satisfazendo

　　　 　　 　　　　　**Cover me, unwanted clemency**

　　　 　　 　　　　　Me envolve, clemência indesejada

　　　 　　 　　　　　**Scream till there's silence**

　　　 　　 　　　　　Grite até que haja silêncio

　　　 　　 　　　　　**Scream while there's life left, vanishing**

　　　 　　 　　　　　Grite enquanto resta alguma vida, se esvaindo

　　　 　　 　　　　　**Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire**

　　　 　　 　　　　　Grite de prazer, revele seu desejo

　　　 　　 　　　　　**Perishing**

　　　 　　 　　　　　Enquanto morre

　　　A morena morria aos poucos, seu sangue todo estava virando alimento para Naruto. Mas de certa maneira, fora bom ele ter feito isso. Hinata estava sofrendo de mais, em relacionamentos e principalmente na sua família, _Arigatou_, fora o que a jovem pensara. E desmaiou, ou _morrera_ não sabia, somente dormira em um _sono profundo_._._

•••

　　　Abriu os olhos lentamente, onde estava no paraíso ou no inferno?! Não sabia, mas optou por inferno, pois estava tudo escuro. Retirou o cobertor negro e se levanta da cama, andou um pouco, e logo teve coragem de abrir a porta. Quando saiu deste, se virou para o lado direito, mas dera de cara com ele...

　　　- Naruto-kun? – Perguntou a jovem, estranhando que Naruto também estava ali. Então aquilo era a casa de Naruto, mas aquela mordida era verdade? Colocou a mão no pescoço e sentiu algo, era um curativo. Esta tira delicadamente o curativo e esta vai correndo para o banheiro se ver no espelho, quando estava na frente do espelho... – AHHHHHH! – Naruto vai andando tranquilamente até ela, ao chegar lá já fora explicando tudo.

　　　- Fora tudo verdade Hinata, eu te mordi... – Disse Naruto ficando atrás da jovem, e esta percebe que ele também não tinha reflexo.

　　　- Mas o que eu me tornei? – Esta perguntou.

　　　- O que eu sou... – Disse o jovem com um sorriso de canto. – Um vampiro.

　　　- Vampiro?

　　　- Sim... – Disse Naruto. – Seu sangue era tão delicioso que eu tive que tomá-lo, mas eu iria lhe matar, mas algo me fez mudar de opinião.

　　　- O que?

　　　- Err... – Este dá um belo sorriso, Hinata se vira para ver o belo sorriso do jovem. Mas a única coisa que o seu corpo mandara fazer fora o _beijar_. Em um beijo apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso, ambos foram para o quarto. – Aishiteiru Hinata-chan! – Sussurrou no ouvido da jovem.

　　　"_Viveriam juntos eternamente, Naruto esperou séculos por ela, e encontrara Hinata, a dona de seu __coração morto_."

• _Th__e__**E**__nd_•


End file.
